Monster
by xHthax
Summary: Songfic, Monster by Lady Gaga. Prussia sabe que Ivan é perigoso mas mesmo assim ele sente que algo o atrai no russo.  RussiaxPrussia, R-18


**He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart**  
><strong>(You little monster)<strong>  
><strong>He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart out<strong>  
><strong>(You amaze me)<strong>  
><strong>He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart<strong>  
><strong>(You little monster)<strong>  
><strong>He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart out<strong>  
><strong>(You amaze me)<strong>

Os flocos de neve caíam suave e continuamente, pousando sobre o tapete branco gelo que se formava por toda a parte exterior da casa e no parapeito das janelas. Naquele lugar a noite chegava sempre mais cedo, exceto para Ivan Braginski, talvez por ser tão acostumado àquele lugar ele estava às sete horas da noite, com o sol completamente posto, num frio abaixo de zero, sentado num tronco de madeira, olhando a escuridão da noite e o vazio que se extendia ao redor de sua casa.  
>Do alto de uma das janelas, Gilbert Weillschmidt observava ao russo. Era estranho...Era estranho que não conseguisse desviar os olhos da silhueta daquele homem. Gilbert engoliu em seco quando viu o russo virar-se lentamente para a janela onde ele se encontrava. Seu coração deu um pulo. Ivan sorria para ele e estava erguendo a mão para lhe acenar quando o prussiano fechou as cortinas de uma só vez.<p>

**Look at him, look at me**  
><strong>That boy is bad and honestly<strong>  
><strong>He's a wolf in disguise<strong>  
><strong>But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes<strong>

Gilbert fechou os olhos e todas as lembranças que tinha desde que chegara à casa do russo dançavam em sua mente, como um filme. Os primeiros anos eram terríveis. Para o prussiano o simples pisar fora da varanda da casa do russo era motivo para que fosse castigado por um Ivan sorridente. Mas Gilbert não se importava, sempre que era submetido à torturas mais e mais sentia vontade de fugir daquela casa e voltar para seu irmão. Em uma dessas vezes ele estava quase pulando para o outro lado do muro quando as mãos de Ivan lhe seguraram as pernas e lhe puxaram para baixo violentamente. Seu rosto bateu contra a neve que se acumulara durante o inverno e ele sentiu o sangue escorrer de seu nariz. Assim que levantou os olhos, encontrou os de Ivan, olhos violetas, brilhantes e doentios.

-Você quer tanto assim passar para o outro lado, meu pequeno krolik? - Ivan ergueu a torneira que sempre carregava com ele. Gilbert lhe encarou desafiante. O sorriso no rosto do russo aumentou. - Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta, krolik.

-É o meu maior desejo. - Gilbert sibilou as palavras, os olhos rubros e rebeldes no rosto de Ivan que permanecia sorrindo. Ivan não entendia...Tentava fazer com que Gilbert gostasse de sua casa mas ele sempre, sempre... A torneira desceu, acertando o rosto de Gilbert que caiu no chão.

-Então vou lhe forçar a gostar deste lado. - A torneira subiu mais uma vez e tornou a descer. Várias vezes.

**I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before**  
><strong>She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby<strong>  
><strong>We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall<strong>  
><strong>But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah<strong>

-Giiilbo~ - Uma voz infantil lhe tirou de suas lembranças. Gilbert conhecia aquela voz bem demais e não queria acreditar mesmo nisso. - O que está fazendo em pé parecendo uma estátua, hm?

-Não é da sua conta, russo. Estou no meu quarto, faço o que bem quiser. -Gilbert falhou em um momento em sua rebeldia quando notou , ao abrir os olhos, que o Russo estava apenas alguns centímetros de distância.

-Awwwn...Você é sempre tão cruel comigo. Por que?

Por quê?

_Naquela noite Russia havia tentado fazer com que Lithuania e Prussia sentassem ao seu lado e enquanto o lituano lhe obedecera sem pestanejar o prussiano se recusara veementemente. Não se sentaria ao lado daquela esponja de vodka._

_-Prussia, acho que não está entendendo. Quero que sente aqui._

_-Acho que quem não está entendendo é você. Seu cérebro congelou? Eu disse que NÃO vou me sentar ao seu lado. Acho que sua irmã gostosinha aqui - E tocou no ombro de Belarus - quer. Por que não vai lá, docinho? _

_Natália parecia em um conflito interno entre esfaquear Gilbert pelo jeito como falava com ela ou se o endeusava por estar lhe fazendo sentar ao lado de seu adorado irmão. E assim aconteceu, a moça sentou-se ao lado de Ivan e Gilbert sentou em seu lugar para jantar. Ao fim, quase todos já haviam se retirado da mesa e Prussia, vendo que acabaria ficando só com os irmãos psicopatas resolveu sair logo dali. Ergueu-se e mandando um beijo para Belarus saiu correndo dali. E ele realmente achava que estava à salvo até que algo lhe agarrou pela cintura e lhe puxou para dentro de seu quarto. "Oh, merda!" foi o que ele teve de pensar._

_-Então...Minha irmã é "gostosinha"? - Uma voz sibilou em seu ouvido, os lábios roçando seu pescoço, enquanto uma grande mão lhe segurava os braços nas costas. - Por que não me conta o que acha de mim?_

_-Acho que você é um psicopata! - Mal terminara a frase e seu corpo fora lançando ao chão, sua nuca batendo no assoalho de madeira e fazendo-lhe ver estrelas._

_-Pois eu acho que " a gostosinha" da história é você, Gilbo. - Ivan se sentara sobre seus quadris, lhe impedindo de se mover, enquanto seus lábios vagueavam por cada centímetro de pele exposta do prussiano. -Acho sim..._

_-Vá se foder, Brangiski! - Gilbert cuspiu, literalmente, estas palavras no rosto do maior. O russo apenas sorriu...Um sorriso maníaco._

Bem, esse era o porque. Ivan era um idiota maníaco e mesmo que Gilbert não pudesse lembrar o que havia acontecido naquela noite...Ele tinha certeza que seu belo e incrível corpo tinha sido violado por aquele russo maldito. Então, na sua opinião, Ivan não merecia nenhum tipo de carinho.

**That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster**  
><strong>That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster<strong>  
><strong>That boy is a monster, er-er-er-er<strong>

**He ate my heart (I love that girl)**  
><strong>He ate my heart (Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)<strong>  
><strong>He ate my heart (I love that girl)<strong>  
><strong>He ate my heart (Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)<strong>

Ou pelo menos era isso que ele vinha tentando se convencer a cada dia que passava. E mais e mais ele tinha certeza de que falhava miseravelmente. Como agora, quando o russo estava a centímetros de distância de seu rosto e tudo o que ele podia sentir era seu coração disparado e sua respiração se perder em algum lugar. Ivan era cruel, era sádico, era realmente um psicótico. Mas também conseguia ser meigo e Gilbert sabia que ele tinha um lado frágil.  
>O Russo ergueu uma de suas mãos enluvadas e acariciou o rosto do albino. O sorriso em seu rosto mostrava que estava se divertindo.<p>

-Está com medo, Gilbo?

-Nem fodendo eu teria medo de você!

-Bem...Então porque é que seu coração está tão acelerado? Se não é medo, será que é...? - E o russo aproximou seus lábios dos de Gilbert até que ele se tocassem.

**He licked his lips, said to me**  
><strong>Girl you look good enough to eat<strong>  
><strong>Put his arms around me<strong>  
><strong>Said ?Boy now get your paws right off me?<strong>

**I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before**  
><strong>She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby<strong>  
><strong>We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall<strong>  
><strong>But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah<strong>

Gilbert tremeu com aquele toque. Maldito seja, maldito seja, repetia sem parar em sua mente. Como odiava aquele russo e como odiava a si mesmo por ter se permitido a ter tais sentimentos.  
>Ivan se afastou o suficiente para que seus olhos violetas encontrassem os rubros do prussiano e lambeu seus lábios.<p>

-Seu gosto...Ainda está aqui. - Sua voz infantil não condizia com suas ações e isso fez o rosto de Gilbert explodir em rubro. - Eu gosto.

Ivan segurou o rosto de Gilbert com as duas mãos e uniu seus lábios mais uma vez, deixando sua língua vagar lentamente pela abertura dos lábios até que tivesse total permissão para explorar a boca do prussiano que tentava se afastar do russo, empurrando-o para longe de si sem, entretanto, obter qualquer resultado. Logo, as mãos do prussiano haviam saído do peito de Ivan e se posicionado em suas costas, mantendo seus corpos unidos. O russo riu e isso fez com que Gilbert se afastasse.

-Não ria de mim, seu imbecil. -Rosnou, seus lábios avermelhados pelo recente beijo que estivera a trocar.

-Não estou rindo de você, krolik. Meu lindo coelhinho...

-Mentiroso, bastard...! - Um gemido inesperado escapou dos lábios de Gilbert quando a mão do russo tocou na parte mais sensível de seu corpo.

-Eu não minto...E não minto especialmente para você. - Ivan prendeu o lóbulo da orelha do albino entre seus dentes. - Quero que tenha isso em mente.

**He ate my heart, he ate my heart**  
><strong>Instead he's a monster in my bed<strong>  
><strong>He ate my heart, he ate my heart<strong>  
><strong>Instead he's a monster in my bed<strong>

**I wanna Just Dance, but he took me home instead**  
><strong>Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed<strong>  
><strong>We french kissed on a subway train<strong>  
><strong>He tore my clothes right off<strong>

Gilbert e Ivan estavam sentados na cama do albino, suas bocas envolvidas em um intenso e profundo beijo onde línguas se entrelaçavam, assim como braços, mãos, dedos. O russo correu seus dedos pelos cabelos quase platinados de seu companheiro, parando em sua nuca, a qual ele usou de apoio para que pudesse ter mais autonomia durante o beijo. Ambos já estavam sem ar e isso era vísivel. E de tudo que o prussiano poderia fazer para surpreender o mais novo o que ele fez assim que Ivan se afastou para respirar tirou o russo dos eixos: Gilbert enrolou suas mãos no cachecol que o Russo estava usando e o puxou para um outro beijo, como se para ele, estar fora de contato com os lábios do outro fosse o mesmo que não conseguir respirar. Gilbert culparia a bebida mais tarde, mesmo que não tivesse encostado em uma gota de alcóol.

**He ate my heart (I love that girl)**  
><strong>He ate my heart (Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)<strong>  
><strong>He ate my heart (I love that girl)<strong>  
><strong>He ate my heart (Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)<strong>

**That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster (Could I love him?)**  
><strong>That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster (Could I love him?)<strong>  
><strong>That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster (Could I love him?)<strong>  
><strong>That boy is a monster, er-er-er-er<strong>

O prussiano já estava praticamente todo despido e ele sentia frio. E era vingativo, ele não sentiria frio sozinho. Suas mãos vagaram pelas aberturas dos botões da blusa que Ivan usava, buscando meios de tirá-la mais depressa e finalmente conseguiu desabotoar todos os botões, erguendo seu tronco para que conseguisse baixar o tecido, seus lábios sem separar dos do russo. Ivan estava surpreso. Nunca pensou que o prussiano pudesse mostrar um resposta positiva aos seus avanços. Sempre desejou mas nunca se permitiu ter esperanças. Mas lá estavam eles. O albino agora retirava o cinto do russo mas o modo como ele passava a língua pelos lábios -talvez inconsciente ou não - estava tirando Ivan dos eixos.  
>O russo empurrou o mais velho na cama e lhe abriu as pernas, beijando-lhe a parte interna da coxa, dando pequenas mordidas que faziam o corpo do prussiano estremecer. Gilbert estava fazendo sons que Ivan nunca ouvira, era como se realmente estivesse se entregando a ele pela primeira vez, com gemidos quase indefesos e ao mesmo tempo suplicantes. Lentamente, ele retirou a roupa de baixo do prussiano e tomou seu membro ereto em suas mãos, lambendo-o de cima abaixo; Gilbert grunhiu de prazer. Mas, por Deus, ele não aguentava esperar...Não sabia o que estava acontecendo consigo naquela noite, ele precisava de Ivan, quase desesperadamente.<br>Gilbert o empurrou gentilmente e retirou-lhe o cinto e a calça, repetindo o gesto que o russo havia feito consigo. A respiração de Ivan saia curta e pesada pelo extremo prazer que sentia. Finalmente Gilbert largou o membro de Ivan e ergueu seus quadris sobre ele, apoiando as duas mãos nos ombros do russo antes de sentar sobre o pênis ereto do outro, grunhindo durante o processo, pequenas lágrimas se formando no canto de seus olhos. Mas Ivan não viu isso, o modo como o corpo do Prussiano se apertava em volta de seu membro, os grunhidos de prazer, a expressão de Gilbert...Tudo isso era o suficiente para lhe enlouquecer completamente. Ivan segurou a cintura de Gilbert e fez com que seu corpo se movimentasse. O prussiano grunhiu de dor, seu corpo se tensionando enquanto ele apertava os olhos, tranferindo toda a sua dor para as mãos que se agarravam aos ombros de Ivan. Respirando pesadamente Gilbert tentou seguir os movimentos que o russo estava lhe guiando e isso apenas fazia com que mais lágrimas lhe caíssem dos olhos até que o Ivan conseguiu atingir _aquele_ ponto. Gilbert quase gritou de prazer.  
>Ivan não poderia estar mais surpreso e satisfeito. Com cuidado, ele inverteu as posições, enconstando o albino na parede para que pudesse se acomodar entre suas pernas. Ivan inclinou-se e tomou os lábios de Gilbert num beijo faminto onde suas línguas se entrelaçavam enquanto seu quadril se movia num ritmo frenético buscando sempre atingir a próstata do mais velho que gemia e grunhia de prazer dentro da boca do russo que por um momento pensou em parar todos os seus movimentos apenas para observar o prussiano que em meio ao êxtase passava a se tocar, sua mão subindo e descendo sobre seu membro numa masturbação frenética enquanto a outra mão acariciava seus próprios mamilos, sua voz rouca de desejo. Mas Ivan não podia parar, não quando os músculos de Gilbert se apertavam ao redor de seu membro fazendo com que ele próprio soltasse gemidos de prazer.<br>O ritmo frenético e alucinado em que eles estavam logo fez com que seus corpos fossem consumidos por tremores e quando Gilbert gritou de prazer, fincando as unhas nas costas de Ivan, ele também sentiu o russo gozar dentro de si.  
>Eles se abraçaram, suas respirações descompassadas, assim como seus batimentos cardíacos. Ivan beijava o pescoço e queixo com um carinho que o prussiano jamais havia visto, embora ele mesmo estivsse afagando os cabelos do russo.<p>

-Gilbert...-Ivan começou- Eu...

-Shs...Depois conversamos. - Gilbert disse num sussurro, fechando os olhos e repousando seu rosto na cabeça do homem que lhe abraçava. Ele não queria ouvir nada agora...Ele precisava entender o porque de ele desejar que Ivan nunca saísse de seus braços.

* * *

><p>Smut fic is smut :DDD Espero que gostem. Reviews?<p> 


End file.
